


The First Encounter

by 4cardot



Series: The Triplets [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cardot/pseuds/4cardot
Summary: Estelle's new to Skyrim, and just wants to have a drink at a bar. What happens when a man walks up to her and insists on having a drink with her?





	1. The First Meeting

Estelle didn’t understand why the man was insisting on getting drinks together. He wasn’t that descriptive of a man, but he wasn’t completely forgettable. She didn’t know if it would be a bad idea, but decided she didn’t didn’t care.  
“Alright, let’s do it,” she said to the man (Sam was his name, she thought), interrupting him mid-sentence. He paused, before a large grin appeared on his face.  
“Alright, let’s party,” Sam replied, and Estelle would swear later on she saw something not completely human-looking in his eyes.  
As they sat down at the bar, he pulled out some kind of drink, something very strong, over-the-top smelling drink. He took a long pull of it before offering it to her. She squinted suspiciously at it, before shrugging and taking her own drink, not as long as his, but enough that it affected her. “What is this?” she asked, her face scrunched up at the strong aftertaste.  
“My own special mixture, probably one of the stiffest drinks in Skyrim,” he wasn’t grimacing like she was and he didn’t seem to be affected by the drink at all, something that confused Estelle. “Drink some more, I have plenty to go around,” he then commented, bumping his shoulder into her, causing her to sway a bit in her seat.  
She frowned somewhat, before taking another pull, a slightly longer one this time, and then put the bottle down onto the bar. “This stuff is really strong, I could probably get drunk off just a little bit of it,” she commented, the grimace coming back at the aftertaste.  
“It’s an acquired taste I guess,” he replied, “At the very least, I’m used to it. It used to knock me flat on my ass after just a few pulls of it. Doesn’t seem to be affecting you much though.”  
Estelle shrugged as she pushed the bottle back to him and watch him gulp down some more of it. “It definitely seems like something that would be an acquired taste.”  
“Hey, wanna do something fun?” The grin was back, but it seemed more devious than it did last time. He pushed the bottle back to her, and without thinking, she took another drink.  
“What kind of fun are you talking about? Because I doubt we’re thinking the same thing,” she said, voice slightly deadpan.  
“Well, I actually have a few things in mind, let’s get started.”


	2. The Second Meeting

Estelle woke with a groan, head pounding as she slowly woke up. She could hear people talking around her and they weren’t being quiet, causing her head to hurt more.  
“Hey you, wake up!” a voice snapped at her, causing her to groan and roll onto her side, covering her ears with her hands. “Don’t you roll away from me, you made a mess and you need to clean it up!”  
She whimpered slightly before peeking open one eye, glancing around the room; it was trashed. There was a woman standing before her, glaring down with hatred in her eyes, making Estelle gulp as she stood up.  
“I’m sorry for whatever I did miss,” Estelle stuttered out as she took in the trashed temple.  
“You better be sorry. You’re going to clean this whole place up before you leave, or we’re going to have more problems, you understand?” Estelle just nodded. “Good, now get cleaning.”  
She worked as quickly as she could while hungover. Estelle didn’t understand why she had gotten so drunk, as she hadn’t had much to drink. “Dammit Sam,” she mumbled as she continued working. After she finished cleaning up the mess, she walked up to the first lady that had talked to her. “Excuse me miss, I finished cleaning up. I’m very sorry for whatever I did. If you don’t mind, would you tell me where the man that was with me said he was going, or where we were before?”  
The woman squinted suspiciously at her, “He said you were at Rorikstead. Now get out of the temple.”  
“Thank you,” was all Estelle replied with before she left.

 

As she arrived in Rorikstead, an angry looking man walked up to the horse she was riding on. “I hope you’ve come to explain yourself lady,” he snapped.  
“What do you mean, explain myself? Did I do something?” she questioned, worried.  
“Did you do something? Of course you did something! You stole my goat and sold it to that giant nearby! You better go get it back now, or by the gods I’ll get the guards,” he was fuming by the time he finished, his face bright red with anger.  
Estelle sighed. “Sir, I don’t have time to get your goat back. I need to find the man I was with.”  
“No, you’re going to get my goat, right now.”  
“Sir, I’m not going to get your goat. You’re going to tell me what you know, or I’m going to sell you to the giant like I did your goat. You understand?” Estelle didn’t have time to get the man’s goat back, she had to find that man Sam!  
The man paled and stuttered, “Fine, I’ll just get one of the guards to do it. The man you were with said you came from Whiterun. Now get out of here!” And with that, the man turned around and quickly walked back to where he had come from.  
Estelle groaned. A ride to Whiterun would take all day, and she didn’t have all the time in the world. She then shook her head, there was no point wasting time when she had a long journey to make.

 

As she arrived in Whiterun, she realized she had no idea who to talk to. She groaned once again, before heading to the market, hoping that the person would come up and talk to her. As she wandered around the market, she could hear someone calling to her. When she turned around, there was a woman with short red hair staring at her.  
“Oh thank goodness, are you going to be able to pay me for the wedding ring?” the woman asked looking slightly hopeful. “After all, it was a very nice ring and I was hoping that’s what you had come back for.”  
“A wedding ring?” Estelle questioned, hoping the woman had confused her with someone else.  
“Yes, a wedding ring. It was worth 500 gold. Please tell me you can pay for it. That, or you could go get it since your friend said the wedding was to be called off anyways since you were already married”  
Estelle froze. She was married? “What?”  
“Yes. Don’t you remember? You did seem pretty drunk last night, but you and your friend were going on and on about how pretty your bride-to-be was and how she’d make a great wife. It is quite odd though, considering you’re already married. Unless you’re polyamorous which in that case, it would be quite normal.”  
“Oh! Now I remember, yes I do have the money for the ring.” She stumbled slightly at the lie, but pulled out the money for the ring and handed it over. “And you’re right, my friend and I were quite drunk last night. Could you tell me, since I’ve forgotten, where my friend said we would meet up? I know it was important, but I seemed to have forgotten.”  
The woman brightened when she handed over the money. “Of course! He said you were to meet in Morvunskar. I don’t know what you two would be meeting in an old ruined fort for, but that doesn’t matter. Thank you for paying!” With that, the woman walked off, obviously happy about being payed.  
Estelle just shook her head, ‘Now I have to go to an old ruined fort and find that bastard and give him a piece of my mind for leading me on a wild goose chase,’ she thought before she left to journey to Morvunskar.  
When she arrived she quickly was engaged into a fight against hostile mages, making her groan as she began to fight them. After she finished fighting them, a portal appeared, with what looked to be a party on the other side. She examined it, curious what it would lead to, but shrugged and went through it anyways.  
When she came through, she saw Sam, and other people just roaming around. “Ah, our treasured guest finally arrived!” Sam cried out, before he gave her a pat on the shoulder and began leading her to the dining table.  
“Sam, where are we?” she asked, resisting being pushed along.  
“We, my darling little champion, are in my sphere of influence,” he said with a stage wink before a brief flash of pure dark was shown and then in Sam’s place stood a Daedric man with black armor.  
Estelle internally began to freak out, worried the Daedric would kill her before the man laughed. “Oh the look on your face, Estelle! Don’t worry, I’m still me. By me, I mean Sanguine of course.”  
“Sanguine,” she stuttered, “You’re the Sanguine, the daedric prince?” she couldn’t believe him. This was the man she had gotten drunk with and done a load of stupid things with an- it made perfect sense. Of course she had done that. After all, he was the prince of debauchery and drunken revelry. Of course he had enjoyed what they had done.  
“What’s going to happen?” she asked, scared he was going to kill her, or worse.  
“Nothing, except for one little thing. You’re going to become my champion,” with that, he held out a staff with a large, red rose on top. “This is my artifact, the Sanguine Rose. It’ll keep you safe and summon a daedra whenever you need one.”  
She stared confusedly at the staff before looking back up at him. “What? Why am I your champion? Why don’t you want someone like the Dragonborn to be your champion?” she was confused. She was just a simple girl who liked to have fun.  
“That’s exactly why. You’re not complicated, and you like to have fun. Those things do well in my realm. Now, relax, have fun, and enjoy the party,” he pushed her down in a seat, and the merriment picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at 4cardot.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will either be up tomorrow or Wednesday.


End file.
